TRY FOR BABY!
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Seunghyun bertemu dengan Professor Anderson. Professor yang selama ini tengah meneliti masalah 'male pregnant' di kalangan pasangan 'gay' di Texas. Mereka akan melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut soal 'sel telur laki-laki' yang akan digunakan agar para pasangan sejenis bisa memiliki keturunan. / WonKyu, Seunghyun/ Boy's love, Mpreg, Romance.


_**Author : Winda **_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. **_

_**BL, Marriage, Comedy. Romance, OOC, Typo.**_

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Hah~'' Kyuhyun menghelas nafas berat. Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal! Ingin sekali menangis tapi di tahannya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlihat cengeng, terkekang kah? Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak merasa seperti itu, bagaimana bisa terkekang di rumahnya sendiri.

''Malam ini kemungkinan aku tidak pulang,'' ucap Siwon tiba - tiba membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali bergemuruh.

''Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, bukankah Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan menunggumu pulang! Kau sering mengucapkan itu, bukan?'' balas Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

''Kau ini, aku mencoba memperbaiki tapi kau justru suka sekali membuatnya rumit -_- apa susahnya berbicara manis di depanku, eoh?''

''Kau pikir aku akan bersikap manis untuk orang yang sudah merenggut 'kevirginan' ku dengan berutal?! Kau terlalu naif Andrew Choi!, ingat walaupun di dalam tubuhku ada darah 'Ibumu' tetap saja kau tidak berhak memilikiku? Arra?''

''Kau itu tidak tahu berterima kasih.'' desis Siwon yang sungguh, masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

''Yeobseo? Ah~ Seunghyun Hyung! Bagaimana kabarmu? Bisa kita bertemu?'' Kyuhyun asyik bercakap - cakap dengan Ponselnya. Siwon hanya bisa menggertakan giginya melihat itu. Tanpa mau peduli, Siwon bergegas memakai jasnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan 'Rumah Mewahnya' itu. Sempat melirik kilas Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya.

''Tuan, mobilnya...'' ucapan supir pribadinya ia acuhkan, dengan terburu Siwon masuk kedalam mobil 'Yomoshoto Evasion' limited edition yang ia beli bulan lalu seharga $9.800 dollar.

''Yah Tuan, baru saja saya akan bilang kalau mobil itu terdapat masalah, mungkin baru 10km mobil itu akan berhenti (red : Mogok), '' gumam Supir -Kim- yg memandangi mobil itu sudah pergi meinggalkan pekarangan rumah.

''Hey, Tabi aku merindukan majikanmu,'' gumam Kyuhyun memandangi seekor kucing 'Persia' berbulu abu - abu yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Perutnya yang gendut naik turun seirama dengan nafasnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri saat ingat kejadian di Unniversitas beberapa minggu yang lalu.

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

Korean Institute of Modern Art.

Kyuhyun di paksa oleh 'ibunya' untuk menghadiri acara galang dana untuk membantu anak - anak tanpa orang tua di Panti Asuhan Miranda Twins yg merupakan panti asuhan yg didirikan oleh uyutnya ratusan tahun yg lalu. Ia harus menjaga Stand di salah satu Unniversitas terbesar di sana ''Korean Institute of Modern Art' yg masih bekerja sama dengan panti asuhan miliknya.

Tidak sulit, tapi sangat memalukan. Bayangkan saya, ia harus rela di lempari tomat demi mendapatkan uang. Terlebih kebanyakan para mahasiswa seni di sana itu berjenis kelamin perempuan! Ukh, tidak tahukah? Kalau hampir semua wanita di sana adalah saingannya? Boleh di bilang Kyuhyun itu senior di sana, ia sudah masuk semester akhir dan dengan terpaksa ia harus hiatus demi menikah dengan Choi Siwon! Cucu sahabat neneknya!

''Hey, Choi Kyuhyun yang katanya pemilik wajah Tampan sekaligus Cantik, boleh kan kami melemparimu dengan tomat sepuasnya,'' ucap Jessica musuh bubuyutan Kyuhyun sejak SMA kini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

''Lakukanlah, aku sedang beramal,'' ketus Kyuhyun. Tawa menyertai 1 lemparan tomat mengenai pipi Chubby Kyuhyun, tomat yang sudah masak itu langsung hancur dan membasahi sekujur wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya

''Tambah $100 lagi untuk 2 kali lemparan,'' seru Tiffany, sahabat Jessica dengan antusias.

''Upt... Salah sasaran,'' seringai Tiffany saat tomat itu tepat menghantam hidung mancung Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bersin karena biji tomat masuk kedalamnya.

''Hachim, aish bisa lebih lembut tidak,'' bentak Kyuhyun mengusap seluruh wajahnya yg sudah tak berbentuk -_-

''Sorry, tambah lagi ya...'' kali ini Jessica merogok dompetnya mengeluarkan 5 lembar dollar dan menggibas - gibaskannya dengan sok manis, itu artinya 5 lemparan menanti Kyuhyun.

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Aish, menyebalkan dasar Yeoja tidak tahu diri! Kalau bukan amal sudah aku balas mereka!'' gerutu Kyuhyun membersihkan wajahnya di WC. Ia mengusap dengan hati - hati permukaan wajahnya dengan Tissue khusus kecantikan, kyuhyun tidak mau mengusap sembarangan wajah cantik + tampannya itu. Rambut coklatnya ikut basah karena terkena cipratan tomat.

''Kalau beramal jangan menggerutu dong Kyu,'' suara berat Seunghyun terdengar. Seunghyun berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

''Hyung! Aku benci acara seperti ini,'' gerutu Kyuhyun. Seunghyun memberikan handuk kecil padanya, ''Gracias.'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Marcus Cho, ah salah maksudku Marcus Choi kapan kau akan memberiku 'keponakan,' eoh?'' canda Seunghyun yg di suguhi tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun. ''Kau masih ingin hidup!''

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

Siwon benar - benar di buat kesal hari ini! Bayangkan saja di tengah jalan mobil mewahnya itu tiba - tiba mogok, membuatnya harus memanggil asistennya untuk mengurusi Mobilnya sementara di langsung pergi menemui pasiennya yang menderita kanker. Yah, Choi Siwon memang seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam di 'Secred Spleen Memorial Hospital' boleh di bilang itu rumah sakit milik uyutnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari acara 'beramalnya' langsung melesat pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Mengajak serta Kris, anak dari adik ibunya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Kalau ada yang melihatnya, pasti banyak yg berpikir mereka pasangan! Karena mereka terlihat serasi mengingat Kris lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

''Hyung, kau kenapa mengajakku ke sini?'' tanya Kris.

''Apa kau tidak pernah tahu kalau di Mall ini ada 'Game Center' paling terkenal? Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan harga murah,'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Kris hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala melihat 'Hyung' nya itu bertingkah seolah - olah masih single dan berjiwa remaja! Walau wajahnya yg imut menutupi semuanya, tetap saja... Dia sudah tidak 'virgin' / perjaka mungkin. #plak

''Terserah kau saja Hyung! Setelah itu temani aku ke Bookstore?'' tawar Kris. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas dan melenggang memasuki Mirabello Plaza meninggalkan Kris yg sebenarnya -menunggu jawabannya-.

''Hey, tunggu aku!'' 

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Hey, Sica! Aku senang sekali sudah melempari Namja itu dengan puass!'' seru Tiffany pada Jessica, keduanya sedang asyik menyantap makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit.

''Bagaimana tadi lemparanku? Bagus kan?'' Jessica balas bertanya.

''Haha.. Sangat tetap sasaran! Eh.. Sudah yu, lihat jam makan siang sudah habis. Kita bukankah harus menemui Dokter Choi?''

''Kali ini apa lagi alasanmu Fanny? Sakit sarap? Haha...''

''Tentu tidak bodoh! Sini aku bisikan sesuatu...''

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Kris, kenapa baumu sangat tidak enak! Kau belum mandi ya!'' tuduh Kyuhyun saat menemani Kris memilih Buku pelajaran.

''Kau bilang apa Hyung? Aku bau? Enak saja! Aku ini namja baik - baik dan rajin mandi tahu,'' kata Kris tidak terima, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

''Siapa yg bilang kau namja kotor eoh? Aku hanya bertanya kenapa ini mu bau...'' kekeh Kyuhyun mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Kris, di hirupnya dengan seksama membuat Kris merinding dan merasakan hal aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

''Hyung menjauh! Kau membuatku...'' kata Kris terdiam, pasalnya ia tidak tahu perasaan seperti itu apa namanya, dia masih SMA dan mana mengerti hal seperti itu.

''Benar - benar bau! Ayo aku ajak kau ke Sharma Day Spa,'' kata Kyuhyun seenaknya menarik jaket Kris keluar dari Bookstore. Kris melongo sambil bermonolog 'Apa dia akan menjadikanku Uke, no! Suho! Aku seme-mu!'

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Dokter Choi, aku sebenrnya sakit apa? Kenapa dadaku sakit? Coba deh kau pegang,'' ucap Tiffany menuntun tangan Siwon agar mau menyentuh atas perutnya, namu Siwon langsung menarik tangannya.

''Kau tidak sakit apa - apa, mungkin hanya kelelahan. Aku sudah buatkan resep dan kau bisa pulang,'' ucap Siwon menuliskan resep untuknya. Tiffany merengut dan bangun dan ranjang pasien.

''Benarkah dok? Aku rasa dadaku suka sakit,'' kekeh Tiffany.

''MAAF! Noona Hwang pasienku masih banyak yg mengantri,'' tegas Siwon. Tiffany akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Siwon, sebelumnya ia mengedipkan matanya pada Siwon. Sungguh centik sekali Yeoja itu!

Diluar Jessica langsung menanyainya berbagai pertanyaan, ''Bagaimana apa berhasil?'' tanyanya antusias.

''Sepertinya dia itu malu - malu, masa memeriksa dadaku saja tidak berani,'' bohong Tiffany membuat Jessica kaget, ''Benarkah? Tandanya dia mau tapi malu?'',

''Iya Jessie! Dia terlalu pemalu,'' jawab Tiffany masih berbohong.

''Kau hebat! Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Dokter Lee, kau tahu kan Donghae Dokter kandungan. Masa aku harus berpura - pura hamil! Yg ada dia malah menjauhiku,''

Tiffany hanya geleng - geleng kepala mendengar penuturan Jessica. Sungguh malang nasib kalian! Mengharapkan orang yg sudah memiliki pasangan! Cara licik kalian bahkan terdengar murahan!

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

Mobil, menuju rumah Kyu.

''Kris menginaplah di rumahku! Aku akan telpon Suho-Mu agar menginap bersama, jebal Kris nanti aku panggil Seunghyun hyung juga...'' paksa Kyuhyun pada Kris yg sudah berbaik hati menemaninya seharian!

''Tidak bisa Hyung, lagi pula aku dan Suho masih sekolah. Kau pasti ingin mengajak kami bedagang kan? Menemanimu bermain game sampai pagi, Ahjussi Siwon apa tidak akan terganggu''

''Kau memanggilnya apa? Ahjusshi?'' kaget Kyu. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, takut Kyuhyun marah.

''Ya, maaf tapi dia kan sudah berumur,'' ujar Kris memelankan volume suaranya.

''Banar! Dia memang pantas di panggil Ahjusshi! Hahaaha... Kalau begitu kau setuju menginap! Yeeessss...'' dengan semangat Kyuhyun memencet smart phonenya menghubungi Suho.

''Suho-baby, datang ke rumahku sekarang! Kris membutuhkanmu! Penting! Dia.. Krisis!''

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Secara sepihak, tanpa membiarkan Suho menjawab Kyuhyun sudah mematikan ponselnya!

''Hyung, kalau dia pingsan bagaimana?''

''Tidak akan.! Kalau dia datang dengan cepat itu artinya... Dia benar - benar mencintaimu,'' Kris diam mendengarnya. Benar juga ini bisa ia gunakan untuk menguji cinta kekasihnya itu.

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Dokter Kim,'' panggil Siwon membuat Kibum menoreh ke belakang.

''Owh Dokter Choi, ada apa?'' tanyanya.

''Mau makan malam di rumahku? Emmm... Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku di ruang Operasi tadi,'' tawar Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Kibum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui, ''Boleh Juga Dokter Choi,'' 

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

Sementara itu di kamar Kyuhyun, Suho tiada hentinya menangis karena kebohongn Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kris terbaring di tempat tidurnya, di kelilingi Kyuhyun, Seunghyun dan Suho sendiri.

''Hyung... Bangun... Kyui noona Hyung kenapa?'' tanya Suho masing mengguncangkan tubuh Kris. Seunghyun hanya menahan tawanya melihat akting Kyuhyun dan Kris.

''Suho baby, jangan memanggilku Noona. Panggil Hyung saja okke,'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Suho bengong dan sadar kalau dia suka memanggil Noona pada Namja - namja cantik di sekitarnya.

''Oke, no.. Eh Hyung. Tapi Kris-hyung kenapa...? Hiks... Hiks... Hiksss...'' tangisnya semakin menjadi membuat Kyuhyun menahan mati - matian tawanya.

''Suho,, emmhh... Sebaiknya kau cium dia! Kau pernah menonton film putri salju bukan?'' kata Kyuhyun membuat Suho menatapnya bingung.

''Katanya dia sakit, lebih baik panggil Siwon Hyung! Dia kan dokter,'' kata Suho tidak mengerti.

''Sudah cium saja! Tapi tunggu aku ingin mengambil sesuatu,'' kata Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar berniat mengambil kamera. Seunghyun hanya geleng - geleng kepala saja.

Saat keluar ia akhirnya tertawa terbahak - bahak berhasil mengerjai calon saudaranya itu. Kkk.. Benar - benar evilKyu!

Tapi tawanya berhenti melihat Siwon dan Kibum memasuki rumah mereka. Terlihat olehnya kalau Kibum begitu akrab dengan suaminya. Siwon pun begitu bahagia mengobrol dengannya.

Entahlah hati Kyuhyun mendadak sakit melihat itu, untuk apa mereka datang ke rumah bersama? Bukankah Kibum tidak ia undang untuk menginap?

''Selamat malam Nyonya Choi,'' sapa Kibum ramah. Kyuhyun tetap memandangnya dingin tak bermaksud menanggapi.

Siwon yang heran melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun berniat menegurnya, tapi tiba - tiba ada yang menubruk perutnya membuat Siwon tidak jadi.

''Hyung~ hikss... Hiks... Siwon Hyung selamatkan Kris...'' ternyata itu Suho yang langsung menyerang Siwon dengan pelukan.

''Kris kenapa Suho? Dia kenapa?'' hawatir Siwon.

''Dia ada di kamar Kyui hyung, cepat Hyung...'' Suho menarik tangan Siwon membuat Kibum pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Siwon. Kyuhyun dia langsung terbelalak? Bagaimana ini! Kalau siwon tahu dia main - main dengan alat medisnya bagaimana?

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

''Kris! Suho dia kenapa?'' tanya Siwon melihat Kris terbaring dengan selang oksigen.

''Dia sakit, sembuhkan dia Hyung,'' pinta Suho melas. Seunghyun langsung mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, dan menemukan Kyuhyun memucat di luar. Seunghyun langsung menariknya masuk.

''Sakit?'' Siwon langsung memeriksa Kris, dan anehnya Kris tidak mengalami sesak nafas, kenapa dia di beri oksigen?

Siwon langsung membuka selang oksigen dan mengguncangkan tubuh Kris.

''Yi Fan bangun! Kau bisa mati kalau tidur memakai selang oksigen?!'' kata Siwon mengguncangkan Kris.

''Apa? Jadi Kris Hyung tidak sakit?'' tanya Suho. Siwon akhirnya bisa lega saat Kris membuka matanya, ''Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa mati kalau memakai tabung oksigen seenaknya! Siapa yg menyuruhmu,'' tanya Siwon geram. Kris pun menunjuk Kyuhyun yg bersembunyi di punggung Seunghyun.

''Kyuhyun! Kau hampir membunuh orang!'' marah Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak bersembunyi di belakang Seunghyun.

Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, takut. Ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu bisa membahayakan nyawa orang!

''Itu... Aku...''

''Kibum-ah bisakah kau mengecek kondisi Kris aku harus berbicara dengan Kyuhyun,'' kata Siwon pada Kibum.

''Oke, baiklah...''

''Terima kasih, ayo ikut aku...''

''Hey! Lepaskan! Sakkit... Hikss... Siwon... Sakit...''

_**========== ''Try for baby!" ==========**_

TBC!


End file.
